Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a damping assembly for airfoils in gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engine operation often subjects the engine components to harsh operating conditions. Airfoils are one example of a component that must withstand high temperature, pressure, and excitation during operation. Airfoils experience several types of excitation that induce vibratory stress. The vibratory stresses can be high enough to cause fracture of the component. It is desirable to provide a damping scheme that is minimally intrusive with respect to the basic blade design, however various systems that attempt to do so suffer from different flaws. Therefore, improvement on vibration damping is desired.